11,002
by Notavampire
Summary: On the trip back to the motel from a hunt, Riley introduces John and Sam to her and Dean's game. Laughter ensues.


Alright, I know it. I suck. Heart of a Winchester still isn't up, yet I keep writing about Riley. *shame* I'm trying to get it going, really. I just can't figure out how to introduce her. Help?

I don't own anything. Inspired by a book called '11,002 things to be miserable about'. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**11,002**

It was tense, awkward, and uncomfortable. They all knew Sam was just waiting, knew John was expecting it, knew Dean was preparing to break up the fight.

Riley was in the back seat, next to John, looking thoughtful. Though she was still quiet around John and Sam, she was getting friendlier and cluing them in on her mannerisms. She sat forward

suddenly, arms wrapping around Dean's shoulders from the back. "Nostril hair." Dean was quite for a moment, before a grin took his lips. "Butt acne." "Ew! Oh, God. Okay, ooh! The Mongol Invasion!"

Dean let out a laugh.

"Um, Mad Cow Disease." "Michel Jackson." "Right? Red wine hangovers." "The Donner Party." "Mm, human." Riley laughed, and Sam and John felt smile tugging their lips as they listened. "The Hilton

sisters." "Oh God, right? Alarm clocks." " That's a given. Bed bugs." "Ew! Ha, double chins." "What on earth are you two babbling about?" John finally asked, close to laughing. Riley looked back and

grinned. "It's our never-ending list of things to be miserable about." "We add to it when we're bored." Dean chimed. Sam looked at him in disbelief. "Why?" Riley shrugged. "Because. When you think

about it, there's so much to be miserable about, it's comical." "Toxic mold." Dean started up. "Mange." Riley shot back. She startled John by nudging his knee. He looked at her for a moment, before

smiling. "Polyester." Dean looked at him in the rearview mirror. "Good answer." Riley smacked Sam's shoulder. "Huh? Oh, uh…your childhood."

"Jock itch." Riley burst into laughter at Dean's answer. "Birds that fly into windows and die." "Your children criticizing your cooking." John replied easily. "Hey, we never-!" Riley smacked Sam.

"You can't argue it unless it's not true! That one's valid-leave it alone." She gave him a half-smile. "Now you." "Um, exploding manhole covers." "Yes!" Dean laughed at Riley's exclamation.

"Cannibalism." "Never a good thing. Rhinestone sunglasses." "Ugh!" John laughed. "Chlamydia." Everyone looked at him, silent long enough to make him slightly embarrassed before they laughed.

"Existential nausea." Sam called out. Dean gave him a look. "_Actual_ nausea." "Totally. Being unable to escape inane conversations." Riley leaned back, flipping her bangs out of her eyes. John

grinned. "Alien abduction." "Late homework." "Suburban backyards that supply their owner's self worth." Riley laughed at Dean's reason. "Um, oh! The bubonic plague!" "Broccoli." Riley stared at her

grandfather in awe, before laughing when John nodded sagely. "Computer crashes." Sam decided. Dean paused. "Hm," He bit his lip. "Spontaneous Human Combustion!" "Yes! Tuna noodle casserole!"

John barked out a laugh. "Forgetting to change your underwear." "Aw, no!" Dean cried in horror, laughing. Sam grinned. "Remembering to change your underwear, then realizing none of your

underwear is clean!" "Ew!" Riley groaned, fighting giggles.

"The extinction of the Dodo bird." Dean declared. Riley shook her head. "Hairy toes!" "Hey! I have hairy toes!" Dean looked scandalized. Riley pointed at him in the rearview mirror. "Be

miserable!" They laughed, laughed so much for so long and so hard that when they finally calmed down, their stomachs ached and someone would start it up again, and Dean finally had to pull over so

he wouldn't crash. When they calmed down again, the car fell silent. "My gut hurts." Dean stated. Riley cocked an eyebrow. "Your hairy toes hurt, too?" And that did it.

When everyone laid down, Riley next to Dean, John on the tiny couch, Sam in the other bed, it was silent. They all knew everyone else was awake, but nobody broke the silence. After a long while,

Dean shifted, pulling his daughter closer to him. "Waking up feeling like your tongue is furry." Fighting back giggles, Riley whispered back conspiratorially. "Skeletor." Dean's snort of laughter makes

Riley giggle, until they both break and are bursting into laughter, _again_. "No, no! Wait!" Slapping a hand over his mouth, Dean quieted. Riley paused for effect, before speaking in pure horror. "Man

breasts!"

Sam burst into laughter with them, and John grinned up at the ceiling. They weren't getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

So? Like it? Hate it? Reviews will be replied to, with thanks! -NaV


End file.
